1. Field
The invention relates to wraps for encasing or enveloping a product for shelf display in a retail store where a change in wrap color and/or integrity could denote a product tampering.
2. Prior Art
In recent times, the country has experienced great shock and concern over the apparent intentional mischief of someone substituting strychnine poison for the capsule contents of a well-known over-the-counter pain relief drug. This tampering and the subsequent deaths has drastically pointed up the need for a product packaging whose integrity the purchaser can verify that will give an indication if tampering has occured. Where, heretofore, packaging efforts have generally been directed toward tamper-proof lids and bottle seals, none, within the knowledge of the inventors, have been directed toward an effective tamper-proof wrap. In the past, product encapsulating wraps have generally concentrated on maintaining product freshness or as barriers to atmosphere. The present invention, additional to providing such a barrier, provides also a visual indication of a tampering by a wrap discoloration, physical change, or deterioration to alert the purchaser that the product within that wrap may have been tampered with.